


I Miss You

by kurtcobains



Category: River Phoenix - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtcobains/pseuds/kurtcobains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of loving River Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

I Miss You

-River Phoenix fanfiction-

 

(Please note that i have no idea how John and Arlyn acted towards River, this is just a fanfiction and obviously it is not based on a true story.)

Chapter 1- Summer of 1975

 

We were five when we met for the first time, it was in Coasta Rica, where we were at the time. Our families traveled a lot, that's how we met. My mom was putting gas into our car, and a family across from us was doing the same thing, they were obviously tired and hot, like us. My mom started talking to their mom, Arlyn, who introduced her to John, her husband. The kids were River, who was five, the same age as me, Rain, who was three, and Joaquin, who was one. Rain and Joaquin were too young, so they didn't care much. But, River and I immediately hit it off, because I was an only child and his two other siblings weren't old enough to play with. My mom and dad decided that we should follow them to the church for shelter where River and I performed songs. Well, he sang and played the guitar while I danced around him and smiled at the crowd. When we were younger, people used to think we were siblings. It made me laugh a bit, seeing as how he and I had no physical feature in common.  
"Kaylin," Mr. Peterson, the priest, said. "I think you and River are the only reason people still come to church." I giggled, River and I were always really close, since the beginning. He was my "little sweetheart" according to my mom. She was really keen on the idea of us together, although we were both five. It was embarrassing, really. Rain was always giggling and pointing at us when we were together, which added on to it.  
"Shut up!" River shouted at her one day. I looked at the floor, tracing my name into the sand outside, we weren't looking at that moment, and we decided to have a bit of leisure time. We didn't have any toys, mainly because we couldn't really afford it. My mom and Arlyn made a little doll for Rain out of yarn, which made her really happy, she never went anywhere without it.  
"Rio! Kaylin! What're you doing?! Why aren't you working." I sighed and stood up, I was five years old, I didn't want to work! I wanted to play! I wanted to see the sights! River and I sung and danced earning a few bucks here and there, but, it was enough for food and gas for a few days.  
"What room are you sleeping in?" River asked me, I smiled at him.  
"In your room, with or without you."  
"I want to sleep in my room!" He said, running up the stairs. He and I were always tired by the time it was eight o'clock, but we couldn't stop working until twelve. Everyone else had been sleeping except us and it wasn't fair for either of us.  
"One day, I won't let you do this anymore." He said to me, he always acted wiser because he was two months older than me. I looked at him confusedly.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I want to take care of you, I don't want you to be tired or overworked. One day, it'll all change."  
"I don't want you to do this anymore… You're going to be very, very, very tired." I frowned. I cuddled into him, he wrapped his arm around me and we fell into a deep slumber.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two months later, River turned six. He and I spent the day performing, it started to become fun for the both of us. We wrote little kiddie songs, which weren't all that good considering we didn't know how to write very well. Our tutor was the priest and sometimes, we often skipped classes because we had to work all the time. We earned all of the money for our families by doing the performances, it was harder for me than it was for River, he really enjoyed making music, I did to a degree, but I was really impatient.  
"I'm so tired!" River announced.  
"I know, I am too. Did John or Arlyn get you anything?" River shook his head, sighing loudly.  
"I wish they would, anything would be good, anything at all." I smiled slowly and pulled his arm, we went inside the church and into our room, I pulled out a huge box.  
"What's in this?" He smiled.  
"Open it." Inside was a new guitar, I had been saving a little at a time to afford it.  
"Oh my god." He gasped, taking in the sight of the brand new guitar.  
"They don't need to get you anything, because I wanted to be the one to make you happy today." We were pretty cute back then.  
"You always make me smile." I giggled and skipped out of the room, only to run into John.  
"Where's River?" He asked. I backed up a little bit, only because I knew that John wanted River to perform again.  
"He's resting, it's his birthday and he's tired." He walked away, not saying a thing to me, not even looking back. I ran back to River and told him what happened, I had started crying into his arm. I didn't want him to get overworked on his birthday, he deserved to enjoy his childhood! He shouldn't have to grow up so fast.  
"It'll be okay, Kaylin. Everything's going to be okay." And we cuddled for the rest of the night.

 

 

*VERY SHORT CHAPPY SORRY*


End file.
